Kisedai In The Train Kasamatsu Ver (Ringo Ame)
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Karena sebuah kejadian yang tak disengaja membuat Kasamatsu tak bisa konsentrasi dalam latihan/"Hiii... Kasamatsu kau baik-baik saja?/ "K-k-k-ka-kau yang kemarin...?"/ "Bersikap sopanlah pada Senpai-mu, Brengsek!"/ "Mission Succsed."/ Bad Summary/ Oneshoot/ SEKUEL KISEKI NO SEDAI IN THE TRAIN KASAMATSU VERSION/ Don't Like, Don't Read! ( Kasamatsu Yukio x Manami Suzu!Readers )


_"Ano.. boleh aku tau namamu?"_

 _Kau lihat pemuda itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia mencoba menutupi rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya._

 _"Ka-Kasamatsu Yukio."_

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

 **Kiseki No Sedai In The Train By Yuzu Nishikawa**

Kasamatsu Yukio x Manami Suzu (OC/Readers)

 **Warnings !** Semi Canon (Maybe), OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd, Humor gagal

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship and Little Humor

 _Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD Don't Like Don't Read !_

' _SEKUEL Kisedai In The Train Kasamatsu Ver'_

* * *

Liburan Musim panas biasanya para siswa memilih untuk berlibur ke pantai, kolam renang atau sekedar bermalas-malasan dirumah. Tetapi berbeda dengan para anggota tim basket _Kaijou High_ , setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mengalami kekalahan di pertandingan _Interhigh_ tetapi hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat latihan para anggota. Seperti seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang dengan lincahnya men _dribble_ bola basket, melakukan _fake_ melewati penjagaan 2 orang lawannya. Dan _shoot_ ! Bola masuk ke ring lawan.

"Yosha !" teriak si surai _blonde_.

"Lincah seperti biasa ya Kise? Kakimu sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni disisir kesebelah kanan.

"Tentu- _ssu_. Kaki ku sudah baik-baik saja Moriyama _senpai_. Ahh benar juga kau lihat gerakanku tadi kasamatsu _senpai_?" ujar si pemuda yang dipanggil Kise itu menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut pendek yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Kise, si pemuda pemilik nama Kasamatsu itu tengah men _dribble_ bola dengan tidak semangat, matanya hanya menatap kosong bola basket itu tetapi pikirannya pergi entah kemana.

"Kasamatsu _senpai_?" panggil Kise sekali lagi.

"Kasamatsu?" panggil Moriyama.

"... _Pai_."

"... _S_ _enpai_."

"Kasamatsu _senpai_ !" teriak Kise, lebih keras.

"Hah?" Kasamatsu menoleh kearah kanan saat tersadar dari lamunan karena mendengar suara lantang kise memanggilnya.

"KASAMATSU AWAS !"

Kali ini teriakan dari arah yang berlawanan membuat kasamatsu sontak menoleh dan

 _ **BUAGH !**_

Sebuah bola basket dengan mulus menghantam wajah tampan nan berani (?) Kasamatsu. Ia jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya akibat hantaman keras bola basket.

"Hiii... Kasamatsu kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Moriyama yang berlari kearahnya bersama Kise.

"Kasamatsu maaf aku tak sengaja." ucap Kobori yang kini membantu Kasamatsu untuk duduk dibangku _bench_.

"Huaaa darah- _ssu_ ! Hidung senpai berdarah- _ssu_ !" teriak Kise.

Kasamatsu merasakan pening dikepalanya dan merasakan hawa panas dihidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku akan ambil kotak p3k dulu." ujar Kobori lalu berlari ke pintu keluar _gym_.

"Kalian lanjutkan latihannya !" perintah Moriyama kepada anggota tim basket _K_ _aijou_ yang lain.

Kise memberikan sebuah handuk kecil kepada Kasamatsu, "Tahan pakai handuk ini dulu Kasamatsu _senpai_."

"Hn. _Arigatou_ Kise." itulah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kasamatsu pagi ini.

"Oi Kasamatsu kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" tanya moriyama khawatir.

"Hn."

Kobori berlari menuju Kasamatsu dengan kotak p3k ditangannya.

"Dahimu memar aku oleskan ini ya?" ujar Kobori.

"Hn."

" _Senpai_ mimisanmu sudah berhenti?"

"Hn."

Tiga orang yang berada dihadapan Kasamatsu itu kini mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan kapten mereka yang biasanya keras dan tegas ini.

"Kobori tolong ambil alih komando latihan, biar aku yang berbicara dengan Kasamatsu." bisik Moriyama yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kobori.  
Moriyama menatap Kasamatsu yang tengah melamun, disampingnya Kise tengah menempelkan plester didahinya yg memar. Moriyama mendudukan dirinya di lantai berhadapan dengan Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Moriyama sekali lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau melamun terus daritadi? Kau bahkan membalas pertanyaan kami dengan kalimat aneh!"

Kasamatsu terdiam, ia menatap wajah serius Moriyama yang jarang diperlihatkan kecuali disebuah pertandingan.

" _Senpai_ apa kau masih kepikiran masalah pertandingan _I_ _nterhigh_ beberapa hari lalu?" kali ini Kise yang bertanya.

"Tidak aku sudah tak memikirkannya."

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Tanya Moriyama.

"Aku tak kenapa-kenapa Moriyama."

"Bohong- _ssu_ ! _Senpai_ masih kepikiran pertandingan _I_ _nterhigh_ kemarin kan?"

"Tidak Kise!"

" _Senpai_ Bohong- _ssu_! _Senpai_ masih kepikiran kan? _Senpai_ masih sedih kan? Maafkan aku- _ssu_."

"Sudah kubilang bukan karena itu!"

"Tidak pasti karena itu- _ssu_!"

 _ **Ctik !**_

Perempatan _imaginer_ telah muncul dikening Kasamatsu. Ia mulai kesal dengan sifat keras kepala sang _Ace_ tim _Kaijou_ itu dan hal yg terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di tim basket yaitu tindak kekerasan Kasamatsu terhadap Kise.

" _Itte_... _Hidoi-ssu_! kenapa aku ditendang?!" protes Kise.

"Itu karena kau berisik! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kekalahan kemarin bukan salahmu kenapa masih saja keras kepala kalau itu kesalahanmu... Blablablabla"  
Kasamatsu yang sedang memarahi Kise kini menjadi pusat perhatian para anggota tim basket Kaijou.

 _'Syukurlah kapten sudah kembali ke wataknya semula. Good job_ _K_ _ise!'_ itulah hal yang dipikirkan para anggota _kaijou_. Kasihan kau Kise, untuk mengembalikan watak asli sang kapten kau harus siap sedia di _bully_. Terima takdir saja ya Kise.

"Sudahlah Kasamatsu, Kise hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." bela Moriyama.

"Moriyama _senpai_ …" tatap Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi kalau bukan karena _I_ _nterhigh_ kemarin kenapa sejak pagi selalu melamun? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" tanya Moriyama.

Hening sesaat.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." ucap Kasamatsu dengan rona tipis di pipinya sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari Moriyama.

Kise dan moriyama berpandangan sesaat, lalu menatap kembali sang kapten.

"Apa bersangkutan dengan seorang gadis?"

Pertanyaan Moriyama membuat Kasamatsu membeku.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" elak Kasamatsu tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah bukan karena seorang gadis- _ssu_?" kali ini Kise mencoba bertanya.

"Tentu saja bukan Kise!"

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu mendesak Kasamatsu, sudah terlihat dari gerak geriknya alasan sang kapten melamun. Mereka semua tau kalau kapten mereka yang galaknya kadang setara dengan iblis merah di _Kyoto_ sana tetapi jika dia berurusan dengan seorang gadis dia tak lebih dari seorang bocah TK yang berhadapan dengan orang yang tak di kenal, gemetar dan gugup.

"Yakin bukan karena seorang gadis?" pancing Moriyama.

"Tentu!"

"Benar-benar yakin _senpai_?" tambah Kise.

"Tentu!"

"Benar-benar tak ada masalah dengan seorang gadis?"

"Te-tentu !"

"Kau yakin _senpai_?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kau bisa temani aku ke _festival_ bersama para gadis?" ujar Moriyama.

"Tentu ! Eh maksudku tidak, tidak aku tak mau!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tak ada masalah dengan seorang gadis?"

"I-iya ta-tapi aku ti-tidak mau..."

"Hanya ikut sebagai pelengkap saja tak masalah kan? Nanti kalau sudah bertemu para gadis kau bisa berkeliling sendiri. Lalu kau juga ikut Kise!" ujar Moriyama.

"Eh aku juga ikut?" tanya Kise.

"Benar kise kau alasan utama para gadis itu menerima ajakan ke _festival_ bersamaku! Kau harus ikut setelah bertemu dengan para gadis segera pergilah menjauh kalau perlu pergilah berkeliling dengan Kasamatsu !" ucap Moriyama.

" _Hidoi_ … _S_ _enpai_ kau memanfaatkanku !"

Kasamatsu menghela nafas, mencoba menerima ajakan temannya itu. Yah mungkin dengan menghadiri festival musim panas ia bisa segera menghilangkan memori tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Hanya sebagai pelengkap saja."

* * *

 _Kisedai In The Train Kasamatsu Ver_

* * *

" _Dame_ !" tolakmu tegas.

"Ohh ayolah Suzu- _chan_ tak ada salahnya kan menikmati _festival_ musim panas?" mohon sahabatmu si kakak kembar bernama Rin.

" _Dame_ ! Aku tau kalian membuat janji dengan siswa sekolah lain bukan?" ucapmu tanpa mengalihkan fokus perhatian dari tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

"Ohh ayolah kau hanya melengkapi saja, mereka bertiga kita bertiga. Setelah bertemu kau bisa keliling festival sendiri." kali ini sahabatmu si adik kembar bernama Ran memohon.

" _Zettai dame_!" ujarmu keras kepala.

"Ku mohon. Sesekali _refreshing_ tak masalah bukan? Diliburan musim panas seperti ini kau masih saja berkutat dengan tugas dewan kesiswaan. Apa kau tak tertarik dengan lelaki?"

Mendengar kata lelaki membuat tubuhmu menegang dan kau merasa rona hangat kembali menghiasi pipimu, kau menundukan kepalamu kala bayangan kejadian kemarin kembali teringat.

"Kumohon Suzu- _chan_ , kali ini mereka siswa yang berbeda dari biasanya karena akan ada Kise Ryouta dari _K_ _aijou_ _H_ _igh_ , jarang sekalikan kita bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

Kau mendongkak dan menatap tajam sahabatmu itu, "apa kau bilang?"

"Eh? Apa? Salah satu pemuda yg ikut ke _festival_ bersama itu model remaja Kise Ryouta." ulang Ran.

"Bukan itu... Tadi kau bilang sekolah apa?"

" _Kaijou_ _H_ _igh_..."

Kau menunduk bergelut dengan pikiranmu untuk mencoba menerima ajakan sahabatmu ke _festival_ musim panas.

 _'Apa dia ada ya? Ahh tapi presentasi kemungkinan dia ikut hanya 1%... Tapi...'_

"Baiklah aku ikut. Hanya pelengkap saja kan?" ucapmu memutuskan.

"Arigatou Suzu- _chan_ kau memang sahabat terbaik !" ujar si kembar yg kini memelukmu.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_. Jadi bisa sekarang kalian keluar dari kamarku? Masih banyak proposal kegiatan dewan kesiswaan yg sedang ku kerjakan !"

"Hehe, baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti sore. Oh iya jangan lupa pakai _Yukata_ ya !" perintah si kembar sebelum menutup pintu kamarmu, dan kau hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

 _Kisedai In The Train Kasamatsu Ver_

* * *

 ** _Gerbang festival musim panas, jam 0_ _7_ _.00 P.M_**

Kasamatsu, Moriyama dan Kise berjalan menuju gerbang _festival_ , tempat Moriyama janjian bertemu dengan gadis dari sekolah lain. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis. Kise yang mengenakan _Y_ _ukata_ berwarna _dark blue_ dengan _obi_ berwarna _kuning gading_ , Moriyama mengenakan _Y_ _ukata_ berwarna _abu-abu_ dengan _obi_ berwarna _hitam_ , sedangkan Kasamatsu mengenakan _Jinbei_ berwarna _biru_.

"Hoo itu mereka ayo..." ucap Moriyama mengajak mereka menghampiri para gadis.

"Cih..." Kasamatsu berdecih lalu jalan menunduk disamping Kise.

" _Relax_ _senpai_. Jangan cemberut begitu nanti para gadis takut padamu- _ssu_ !"

" _Urusai_ Kise ! Setelah ini aku mau langsung keliling _festi_ _v_ -"

"AHHHH kau... !"

Kasamatsu membeku, ia merasa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang dari kemarin selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

 _'Halusinasi kah? Apa aku terlalu tegang hingga sekarang suaranya terdengar olehku.'_ _Pikir Kasamatsu._

"Eh kau kenal denga Kasamatsu _senpai_?"

"Tidak... Itu.. _Ano_..."

Kasamatsu mendongkak dengan perlahan dan tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah ke belakang saat ia melihatmu.

"K-k-k-ka-kau yang kemarin...?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

' _Aku tak menyangka kalau akan benar-benar bertemu dengannya.' Pikirmu dalam hati._

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Moriyama.

"TIDAK ! Eh maksudnya _ano_..." ucapmu dan Kasamatsu bersamaan.

"Kalian kompak- _ssu_." ujar Kise riang.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Kasamatsu?" tanya Moriyama dengan nada yang tak biasa. Cemburu? Atau menggoda?

"Cu-cuma kebetulan bertemu dikereta kemarin !"

"Benar cuma kebetulan? Tak ada kejadian aneh?" tanya Moriyama curiga.

"Tentu saja bodoh ! Kau pikir kejadian apa yg akan terjadi di kereta yang penuh sesak selain terhimpit para penum..." Kasamatsu bungkam.

Oh bagus sepertinya ia malah membongkar kejadian kemarin. Dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menunduk ya menunduk saja untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar menutupi seluruh wajahmu.

"Ohh maksudnya kau kemarin terhimpit bersama ya _senpai_? Lalu kelanjutannya apa- _ssu_ , aku ingin dengar!" ucap Kise yang malah memperparah keadaanmu dan Kasamatsu.

"Diam Kise !" satu tendangan mendarat ditubuh kise. Salah satu alasan Kasamatsu lebih memilih memakai _J_ _inbei_ karena ia tak akan repot jika mau menendang Kise, bayangkan saja jika ia memakai _yukata_ dan menendang Kise yang ada _obi_ _yukata_ nya lepas.

Moriyama memicingkan matanya lalu secara bergantian menatapmu dan Kasamatsu. Kini ia tau penyebab Kasamatsu melamun terus dari pagi, tak lama ia menyeringai iblis membuat Kise yang melihatnya merinding.

' _Tumben sekali Moriyama senpai menyeringai atau ini yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Moriyama senpai menyeringai .' ucap Kise dalam hati._

"Hmm karena kalian sepertinya sudah saling mengenal bagaimana jika kalian berkeliling berdua agar lebih akrab. Biar si kembar keliling bersamaku dan Kise. Bagaimana kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Moriyama pada si kembar dan dibalas oleh anggukan mereka yang menyadari rencana Moriyama.

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut mendengar rencana Moriyama.

" _Chotto_ Moriyama!" Teriak Kasamatsu.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok siang Kapten," ucap Moriyama sembari berjalan menjauh menuju _festival_ bersama si kembar dan Kise yang tengah menyeringai jahil.

Setelah kepergian mereka, kau dan Kasamatsu hanya bisa diam mematung didepan gerbang. Kau terlihat gelisah, bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang telah menarik perhatianmu, sedangkan Kasamatsu tengah mengacak rambutnya sepertinya ia juga sama bingungnya denganmu. Kau mencoba meliriknya dan terlihat ia juga melirikmu, tatapan mata kalian bertemu membuatmu dan juga Kasamatsu merona dan sontak membuang muka.

' _Ba-bagaimana ini kalau aku tak mengajaknya bisa-bisa kita hanya berdiam diri didepan gerbang sampai festival selesai!' pikirmu frustasi dalam hati._

" _A-ano_ …"

Kau menoleh dan melihat Kasamatsu menghadapmu sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Maaf karena temanku seenaknya saja memisahkan diri. Aku akan membantumu mencari temanmu yang bersamanya setelah itu kita bisa memisahkan diri," ucap Kasamatsu.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Kasamatsu-san jadi tak perlu meminta maaf. Ba-baiklah bagaimana jika kita keliling _festival_ sembari mencari mereka jadi kita bisa berkeliling bersama lagi." Entah karena apa saat mendengar ucapan Kasamatsu kau merasakan sakit di dadamu.

Kasamatsu mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menuju _stand-stand festival_ , kau berjalan dibelakangnya mengikuti tiap langkahnya, menatap punggung lebarnya. Kau tersenyum dan pipimu menghangat melihat punggung lebarnya yang kemarin mengurungmu dan melindungimu dari himpitan para penumpang kereta lainnya. Karena terlalu asyik melamun memikirkan Kasamatsu kau tidak sadar kalau pemuda itu berhenti melangkah hingga akhirnya kau menabrak punggungnya itu.

" _Itte_ ," ucapmu saat menabrak punggungnya sembari mengelus pelan hidungmu.

Kasamatsu berbalik menghadapmu, " _Go-gomen_ karena aku berhenti tiba-tiba. _Ano_ sebenarnya, sebelum kita mencari mereka aku ing-"

 _ **KRUYUK !**_

Wajah Kasamatsu merona saat perutnya berbunyi, kau mencoba menahan tawa dan menutup mulutmu dengan sebelah tangan.

" _Go-gomen_ setelah selesai latihan basket aku tak sempat makan. Jadi kalau kau tak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu," ucap Kasamatsu sembari menahan malu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hihi… tentu saja. Kebetulan aku juga lapar Kasamatsu- _san_." Ujarmu dengan tawa kecil.

"Baiklah kita ke _stand_ makanan…"

"Manami Suzu. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri," ucapmu memotong ucapan Kasamatsu.

"Kau ingin makan apa Manami- _san_?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

Kau berpikir, apa yang kira-kira saat ini ingin kau makan. "Ahh aku ingin makan _Ringo Ame_." Ujarmu yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari Kasamatsu.

" _Ringo Ame_ tak akan mengenyangkan perutmu Manami- _san_." Ujar Kasamatsu yang kini terlihat lebih rileks.

"Uhm. Memang iya _Ringo Ame_ tak mungkin membuatku kenyang tapi aku ingin memakannya, ahh kalau begitu aku ingin makan _Yakisoba_ saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah di bangku samping _vending machine_ itu, aku akan membeli _Yakisoba_ dulu." Titah Kasamatsu sembari menujuk sebuah bangku disamping _vending machine_ yang bersebelahan dengan _stand_ menembak hadiah.

" _Ano_ , uang untuk membeli _Yakisoba_ -nya."

"Tak apa. Aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maaf!" teriak Kasamatsu sembari berjalan menuju _stand Yakisoba_.

Sekali lagi kau tersenyum dan merasakan pipimu merona. Merasa senang dengan perlakuan Kasamatsu yang walau terlihat canggung tetapi ia baik hati.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang berkencan ya." Gumammu dengan wajah bahagia.

Kau berjalan menuju _vending machine_ dan terlihat berpikir ingin membelikan Kasamatsu minuman apa. "Dia suka minuman apa ya?" gumammu sembari berpikir. Akhirnya kau memilih dua botol _Ocha_ untukmu dan Kasamatsu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuatmu menoleh dan

" _Are, Kaichou_ …"

Saat itu juga wajah bahagiamu berubah menjadi masam.

* * *

 _Kisedai In The Train Kasamatsu Ver_

* * *

Setelah menunggu selamat 10 menit, akhirnya Kasamatsu mendapatkan dua buah _Yakisoba_. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Manami menunggu, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti didepan _stand_ _Ringo Ame_. Ia mengingat kembali kalau gadis yang sejak kemarin menarik perhatiannya itu saat ini ingin memakan permen apel tersebut. Kasamatsu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _stand_ itu.

"Paman _Ringo Ame_ satu," ucap Kasamatsu.

Setelah membayar dan mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia beli Kasamatsu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat sang pujaan hati menunggu (?). Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya lagi tak jauh dari sang pujaan hati, oke ralat maksudnya tak jauh dari Manami saat ia melihat gadis itu kini tengah berbincang dengan 3 orang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ayolah jangan berbohong! Kau pergi sendirian kan Manami _senpai_?" ucap salah satu pemuda sebut saja namanya mawar. Oke, oke silakan coret kalimat tadi dan sebut saja si pemuda _blonde_.

"Aku tak berbohong. Maaf aku sedang menunggu temanku saat ini jadi tak bisa berkeliling denganmu," ucapmu dengan wajah ramah dan senyum manis senantiasa menghiasi wajahmu, berkebalikan dengan hatimu yang saat ini ingin rasanya mengutuk, mengumpat, mengucapkan banyak kalimat tak sopan pada pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai _k_ _ouhai_ -nya disekolah.

"Kalau begitu kita berkeliling bersama saja _s_ _enpai_. Teman _senpai_ pasti si kembar bukan?" ujar si pemuda berambut panjang.

"Bukan, aku bersama seorang teman pria. Jadi tak bisa bersama dengan kalian dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan jika kau tak memotong rambutmu yang panjang itu aku akan menyuruh anggota kedisplinan memotong rambutmu hingga botak." Ujarmu tetap dengan wajah ramah dan senyum mematikan bagi kaum pria.

"Manami _senpai_ jangan berbohong. Aku tau _s_ _enpai_ tak dekat dengan seorang pria mana pun, bukankah julukan _Ice Princess_ sudah melekat pada dirimu _senpai_." Ujar si pemuda berambut keriting pendek.

Kau sudah tak tahan lagi, baru saja kau ingin mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada _Kouhai_ -mu itu sebuah panggilan membuatmu tersenyum lega.

"Manami- _san_ siapa mereka?" Tanya Kasamatsu dengan kantung Yakisoba dan sebuah _Ringo Ame_ ditangannya.

"Ahh, Yukio- _kun_. Mereka hanya _kouhai_ -ku disekolah." Ujarmu dengan senyum manis dan dibalas oleh wajah bingung dan merona Kasamatsu. Bagaimana tidak merona, kau sengaja menyebut nama kecil pemuda itu yang bahkan tak seorang pun pernah memanggilnya kecuali keluarganya.

"Heh, ternyata benar Manami _senpai_ pergi dengan teman lelakinya. Jadi kau ya teman Manami _senpai_?" ucap pemuda _blonde_ menatap sinis kasamatsu.

"Kupikir pemuda tampan seperti apa yang bisa bersama si cantik Manami _senpai_ ternyata hanya pemuda biasa," ucap si pemuda berambut panjang itu meremehkan.

 _ **Ctik !**_

Perempatan _imaginer_ mulai mucul dikening Kasamatsu, ingin rasanya ia menghajar _k_ _ouhai_ kurang ajar macam mereka. Tapi ia masih tau sopan santun dan tak mungkin menghajar seseorang hanya karena ucapan asal mereka. Andai saja yang mengucapkan hal tersebut adalah Kise atau _k_ _ouhai_ -nya di klub basket, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menendangnya.

"Hooo, Maaf saja jika aku hanya pemuda biasa. Manami- _san_ sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan seorang teman yang kau kenal dan kau juga terlihat senang. Kau bisa berkeliling dengan mereka bukan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kasamatsu menahan amarah, memberi _Ringo Ame_ padamu lalu berjalan menjauh.

Kau terkejut dengan pemberian dan juga ucapan Kasamatsu lalu mencoba menahan pemuda itu tetapi tak bisa, tanganmu tengah ditarik oleh salah satu _k_ _ouhai_ -mu.

"Ayo Manami _senpai_. Berkeliling dengan kami lebih asyik daripada dengannya."

"Kasamatsu- _san_!" kau berteriak memanggilnya, membuat langkah sang pemuda berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo Manami _senpai_. Biarkan saja pemuda itu."

Kau menatap Kasamatsu dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca. Mencoba memberontak tarikan para _k_ _ouhai_ -mu.

' _Kumohon Kasamatsu-san berbaliklah! Kumohon lihat aku,' ucapmu dalam hati._

Kau lihat Kasamatsu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

' _Aku hanya ingin berkeliling bersamamu Kasamatsu-san.'_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh darimu.

' _Kumohon berbalik dan menolehlah Kasamatsu-san.'_

Harapanmu terkabul, Kasamatsu berbalik dan menatapmu sebentar. Lalu seolah tak mengerti arti tatapanmu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kau menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu. Setitik Kristal bening meluncur mulus di pipimu.

' _Kasamatsu-san_ _.._ _.'_

Kau lihat ia berjalan dan berhenti didepan _stand_ menembak.

' _Kasamatsu-san_ _.._ _.'_

Ia terlihat menghampiri _stand_ itu dan mengambil pistol mainan untuk menembak hadiah.

' _Kasamatsu-san_ _.._ _.'_

Dan kini ia mengarahkan pistol itu kearahmu.

' _Eh? Apa?'_

 _ **Pletak!**_

" _Ittai_." Pekik salah satu _kouhai_ -mu saat sebuah peluru mainan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

" _Gomen_. Sepertinya keahlianku dalam menembak sasaran sangat buruk hingga aku salah sasaran." Teriak Kasamatsu.

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sekali lagi sebuah peluru mainan mendarat mulus dikepala _k_ _ouhai_ -mu. Dan terus berkali-kali hingga akhirnya _k_ _ouhai_ -mu terbakar amarah dan berjalan menghampiri Kasamatsu. Tentunya denganmu yang terseret karena ia menarik tanganmu. Kau memekik pelan saat _k_ _ouhai_ -mu yang berambut _blonde_ itu mencengkram _Jinbei_ yang dipakai Kasamatsu.

"Apa maumu brengsek? Apa kau mau berkeliling dengan Manami- _senpai_?" ucap si pemuda _b_ _londe_.

"Mauku? Aku tak mau apa-apa. Aku tak keberatan jika kalian berkeliling dengan Manami- _san_ , hanya saja jika ia berkeliling dengan wajah sedih seperti itu aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pergi bersama kalian dan terlebih lagi ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian…" ucap Kasamatsu lalu menggenggam tangan yang mencengkram _Jinbei_ -nya.

 _ **BUGH!**_

Kasamatsu memukul perut si pemuda yang mencengkram _Jinbei_ -nya hingga sang pemuda jatuh tersungkur.

"Bersikap sopanlah pada _Senpai_ -mu, Brengsek!" ucap Kasamatsu datar dan dingin.

Para _k_ _ouhai_ -mu menatap Kasamatsu takut lalu mereka segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau menatap Kasamatsu dengan pandangan tak percaya terlebih kini kalian menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung _festival_. Ia terlihat menghela nafas pelan, guna meredam emosi lalu berjalan kearahmu. Kau tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menggenggam tanganmu dan menariknya. Kau berjalan hampir terseret mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

"Maaf aku terbawa emosi…"

"Kasamatsu- _san_."

"Hingga tak menyadari kalau kau tak mau pergi dengan mereka…"

"Kasamatsu- _san_."

"Maaf membuatmu menangis…"

"Kasamatsu- _san_."

"Aku juga tak mengerti…"

"Kasamatsu- _san_!"

"Saat kau tersenyum pada mereka aku merasa kesal…"

"Kasamatsu- _san_!"

"Terlebih ketika kau menangis saat mereka menarikmu aku benar-benar kesal."

"Kasamatsu- _san_! _Daisuki_!"

Kasamatsu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dipinggir sungai dan sontak menoleh karena terkejut.

"Apa yang kau kata-"

Kau membungkam bibir Kasamatsu dengan ciuman tepat saat sebuah kembang api meledak di udara. Membuat sang kapten tim basket _Kaijou_ itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kini untuk kedua kalinya kau dapat merasakan bibir manis milik Kasamatsu. Kau melepaskan ciuman itu dan menunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kasamatsu- _san_ ," ucapmu sekali lagi.

Kasamatsu membeku dan ia tak percaya kalau kau akan menciumnya. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini, suaranya juga tak bisa ia keluarkan. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas perlakuan dan ungkapan dari gadis yang kemarin tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"A-apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kasamatsu- _san_?" tanyamu lalu mendongkak mencoba menatap wajah Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu menunduk dan satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, "Maaf…"

Rasanya kau ingin menangis, berlari sejauh mungkin saat kata itu keluar dari bibir Kasamatsu. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merengkuhmu dalam pelukan. Dengan tangan gemetar Kasamatsu memelukmu.

"Maaf seharusnya aku yang lebih dahulu menyatakan perasaan. Aku juga sepertinya menyukaimu Manami- _san_ , maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku," ucap Kasamatsu dengan wajah memerah.

Kau membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Membuat Kasamatsu tersenyum bahagia.

Dan tanpa kalian sadari, tak jauh dari sana ada empat pasang mata yang mengintai kalian daritadi

" _Mission Succsed_."

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ :

 _ **Jinbei : Pakaian rumah tradisional terdiri dari dua potong pakaian, bagian atas Kimono dan bagian bawah celana pendek. Untuk yang mau tau silakan searching di google 'Jinbei musim panas'**_

 _Yuzu is Back (?) gomen T-T_ _Y_ _uzu terserang virus menyebalkan bernama WB_

 _Kenapa Yuzu pakai OC, karena Yuzu dapet info katanya di ffn ga boleh pakai Readers insert x( jadi anggap aja OC itu Readers ya._

 _Setelah terserang WB, Yuzu refreshing ke sebuah event jejepangan namanya Ennichisai_

 _Adakah readers yang dari jakarta datang kesana? Setelah berkeliling di festival itu akhirnya Yuzu dapat inspirasi untuk bikin sekuel kasamatsu senpai x) Yuzu juga beli Ringo Ame loh xD rasanya enak dan manis banget. yah intinya Yuzu belum bisa publish fanfict dalam waktu dekat ini karena virus menyebalkan itu masih melekat di diri Yuzu -.-_

 _Untuk yang Fav, Follow, Review dan Silent Readers ^^ Arigatou_

 _Read and Review ^^ Arigatou_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Kasamatsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju gymnasium Kaijou High. Tubuhnya lelah setelah tadi malam berkeliling festival mencari keberadaan temannya yang berkeliling dengan sahabat kekasihnya itu harus berakhir dengan sebuah pesan dari Moriyama yang tertulis.

 _ **From: Moriyama Yoshitaka**_

 _ **Subject: Kami pulang**_

 _' **Kasamatsu, kami sudah pulang duluan. Kata si kembar tolong antarkan Manami-san sampai rumahnya ya :D'**_

"Awas saja kau Moriyama dan Kise! Ku hajar kalian dan ku beri kalian latihan extra." Geram Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu memasuki gymnasium dan disambut dengan tatapan menggoda dari semua anggota tim basket Kaijou. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Heee, selamat Kasamatsu akhirnya musim semi untukmu telah tiba." Goda Kobori.

"Hah? Kau sakit Kobori? Ini masih musim gugur dan musim semi masih beberapa bulan lagi."

"Jangan pura-pura senpai, kau pikir kami tak tau?" goda salah satu anggota tim basket.

"UWOO, SERAMAT KAPTEN SEKALANG KAU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH!" ucap Hayakawa.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan aku tak mengerti Hayakawa!"

"Maksudnya ini kapten. Kami semua mendapatkan foto ini tadi malam." Ujar Nakamura sembari memperlihatkan sebuah foto di handphone-nya.

Kasamatsu membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat foto ia dan Manami sedang berpelukan tadi malam.

"Si-siapa yang mengirim foto ini Nakamura?" tanya Kasamatsu geram dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

"Moriyama senpai dan ada beberapa anggota mendapatkannya dari Kise."

Kasamatsu mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarah.

"MORIYAMAAAA! KISEEEE! KU BUNUH KALIAN SAAT INI JUGA." Teriak Kasamatsu kesal, membuat Kise dan Moriyama yang saat itu baru saja ingin memasuki gymnasium langsung berbalik arah untuk kabur dari amukan sang kapten.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyediakan peti mati-ssu."

"Kau benar Kise."


End file.
